A Hugger And A Demon
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Finn tries to tell Bayley how he feels. Finn Balor/Bayley


**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new one-shot! I love both Finn and Bayley so this should be fun! I'm going on vacation soon so I'm trying t get some of these requests done.**

 **I don't own anything so leave me alone.**

* * *

"What's up with you and Bayley?"

The question caught Finn off guard as he ate at catering. He looked at Sami Zayn with confusion written all over his face. "What?"

Sami rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, Finn. Something going on between you and Bayley?"

Finn tried to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks but Sami already saw it. "YOU DO LIKE HER!" Sami yelled as Finn laughed.

"Maybe a little bit, but she has a boyfriend so..." Finn shrugged as he continued eating his food.

"I heard her tell Carmella they broke up" Sami informed him.

"You're so nosey" Finn laughed.

"They were talking loud enough..." Sami said trying to defend himself.

"Mmm hmmm" Finn said as he got up to throw his plate away.

"I'm just saying now's your chance" Sami said as they left catering.

"We'll see" Finn said as they walked to the men's locker room.

As they passed the Women's locker room they heard a bunch of yelling. "What's going on in there?" Sami asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders and was about to knock on the door when it burst open with Bayley running out and Carmella chasing her.

"Oh course it would be these two" Sami laughed as Bayley stopped running.

"Hi guys!" She said giving both Finn and Sami a hug.

"Hey Bayley, what'd you do too Carmella?" Sami asked.

Bayley playfully pushed Sami. "I didn't do anything, Carmella was in one harassing me"

"Harassing?!" Carmella yelled while the others started to laugh. "I was not harassing you. Your the one being a baby"

"Why are you being a baby?" Finn asked.

Bayley giggled. "I'm not!"

"Well why is Carmella accusing you of being a baby?" Finn asked.

...no reason..." Bayley said looking the other way.

"Oh come on Bayley!" Carmella urged.

"Its nothing...I gotta go bye" Bayley ran back into the locker room, leaving Sami, Finn, and Carmella behind.

"What's up with Bayley?" Sami asked.

Carmella sighed and looked at Finn then back at Sami. "I'll tell you later. Bye guys"

Carmella went back into the locker room as Finn and Sami continued to the men's locker room. "Did you see that?" Sami asked as he opened the locker room door. "Bayley kept looking at you"

Finn rolled his eyes and laughed. "She was looking at you too"

"Yeah but she was staring at you. She likes you I know it" Sami nagged.

Finn shook his head. "Whatever you say, Sami"

* * *

He was finally home, after living in Florida for so long it felt great to be back home in Ireland.

"I can't wait to meet your dad" Sami said as he and Finn drove to Finn's parents house.

Finn talked to his parents all the time and he told them a lot about his best friend Sami. So of course when he told them he would be in town for a couple of days they insisted that he bring Sami cause his dad really wanted to meet him.

"Yeah he really likes you. And my dad hardly likes any of my friends" Finn said as they pulled into the drive way.

"Good to know I'm not going into a war zone" Sami laughed as they got out of the car.

Finn knocked on the door before his father opened it with a smile on his face. "Son! You're finally here!"

"Hi dad" Finn said as he gave him a hug.

"And this must be Sami" He said as he extended his arm out. "I'm David, its nice to finally meet you" **(A.N I don't know their real names so... I'm making s*** up :) )**

"Hey David its nice to meet you" Sami said as he shook his hand.

"And this is my lovely wife, Jane"

Finn's mom gave Finn a long hug before she turned to Sami. "Welcome to our home. Please sit down and tell us about your trip here"

They all sat down and talked about the trip for a while before Finn showed Sami around the house. When they got back to the living room Finn's mom sat down with her son.

"So Finn, have you found a partner yet?"

Finn's face turned red as Sami started to giggle.

"Um, not yet mom" Finn stuttered.

"Yeah but he's definitely interested in someone" Sami piped in.

Finn sent him a death glare. As Jane smiled. "Really? Who is it?"

"Its nobody" Finn tried to brush it off but his parents weren't having it.

"Since Finn doesn't wanna say anything... why don't you tell us Sami?" David said.

"Do you know?" Jane asked him.

Sami nodded. "Oh I know-"

"Shut up Sami" Finn growled at him.

"Finn don't be rude, who is it Sami?" Finn's father asked, he was literally on the edge of his seat.

"Should I tell them Finn? Or are you gonna put on your big boy pants and do it yourself?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine...I kinda like this girl at work..."

"What's her name?" Jane asked.

"Umm..her name is Bayley..." Finn stuttered out.

"Oh she's adorable" David smiled.

"She's the hugger right?" Jane asked.

"Yup, and that's not a character" Sami laughed.

"Oh I love her! She seems like a really nice girl! Have you asked her out on a date yet?" Jane asked.

"Not he hasn't because he's a baby. Even though he knows that Bayley likes him, he still refuses to say anything. I keep telling him now or never" Sami answered for Finn.

Finn slapped Sami's arm as his father sighed. "Son, I know you've always been a little shy around girls, its understandable. But if you really like this girl you gotta do something about it"

"And according to your friend she likes you too. Your a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you" Jane added.

Of course his mother would say that, but he really did like Bayley, plus he's 34 years old, he wanted to settle down and retire when he was 40.

"Alright guys, I'll talk to her tonight" He promised.

"Good, and bring her over before you guys leave, I wanna meet her" Finn's mom said as he chuckled.

* * *

"So were you lying to your mom?" Sami asked as they walked into the arena where the live event would take place.

"Of course not, I told my mom that I would tell her so I'm going to tell her" Finn said.

"Well there she is..." Sami pointed her out.

"...well I'm not gonna do it now..." Finn said before walking into the locker room and slamming the door.

Sami sighed and rolled his eyes as Bayley and Carmella walked over to him. "Hey Sami. Is Finn ok?"

"Yeah he's fine... but he needs to talk to you later"

"Oh ok, I'll see him after his match" Bayley agreed.

"Alright cool. See you later Bay" Sami said as he gave her a quick hug and left.

When he walked into the locker room Finn was sitting on a bench on his phone.

"So when are you going to talk to Bayley?" Sami asked as Finn got his things out of his bag.

"I dunno, whenever she's available I guess" Finn replied as he zipped his bag up.

Sami smirked and turned to get ready as Finn started to put his gear on. He was going to talk to that girl even if it killed him.

* * *

After Finn's match he was ready to leave the arena and go back to his parents house when he Sami heard Sami talking behind him.

"Yeah Bayley he's right over there" Finn's eyes went wide as he heard Bayley running over to him. "Hey Finn! Sami said you wanted to talk to me?"

Sami stood behind Bayley and smiled as Finn shot him a death glare. "Umm yeah... its umm... my mom wants to meet you. She's a huge fan"

Bayley smiled. "I'd love to meet her! When can I come over?"

"Well I'm going to her house now, let me call her first" Finn tried to walk away so he could call his mother but Sami stopped him.

"Is that all that you wanted to tell Bayley?" He asked.

Finn thought about it. "...yup"

Sami smacked his lips as Finn called his mom. He told her that Bayley was coming over in a couple of minutes so his mom could get everything ready.

When that was done Finn, Sami, and Bayley got into the car and drove to his mom and dad's house. It took a half hour to get there so that gave Jane plenty of time to start dinner.

When Finn knocked on the door Jane immediately opened it with a huge smile. "Well hello everyone please, come inside!"

They all went in and sat down, Bayley and Jane instantly clicked and Finn thought it was kinda cute.

While Finn, David and Sami talked about sports, Jane and Bayley went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Its so nice to meet you. Finn talks about you a lot" Bayley said as Jane checked on the chicken and veg soup.

"Well I certainly hope so" Jane chuckled. "I'm excited to finally talk to the girl that makes my son so happy"

Bayley stopped what she was doing. "What are you-"

"I really hate to interrupt, but I need to say this. "You've made my son so happy. he's always been a shy boy and he never really talked to girls, but I'm so glad that he found someone like you. You're such a kind woman and I hope you and Finn are happy together"

Bayley smiled. "Well thank you Mrs. Balor. I'm really happy that you feel that way..."

"You know I'm honestly shocked that Finn decided tell you how he feels, he told me he was going to tell you how he felt earlier but I didn't think he would, I'm so glad he did"

Bayley had so many thoughts running through his head. She had to get out of that kitchen. "...Can I use your bathroom real quick?"

Jane laughed. "Of course darling! Its down the hall second door on the left"

"Thank you" Bayley said as she practically ran out of the room.

"Oh and Bayley?"

Bayley stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You can call me Jane"

Bayley laughed before she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She couldn't believe what Jane just said, Finn liked her? And his mom thought they were together?

She needed to call Carmella.

Bayley sat down on the toilet lid and called Carmella, it rang for a couple of seconds before she answered. "HEYYYYYY BAY BAYYYYYYY"

"Hey Carmella, I can't talk to long, I'm at Finn's parents house but I needed to tell you something"

"Is everything ok? Do I need to come and get you?" Carmella sounded super worried.

"No I'm fine. But I was talking to Finn's mom Jane while the boys were in the living room. And she thought that me and Finn were dating..."

"Why would she think that?" Carmella asked.

"I dunno, she mentioned something about Finn telling her about me when he came over earlier" Bayley said.

She heard Carmella smack her lips. "Sounds to me that he likes you and he already told mama Balor"

Bayley laughed. "No he doesn't... She must be confused"

Bayley heard a lot of movement on the other end before she heard a male voice. "Oh come on Bayley! Everybody knows that Finn got a little something something for you but you! Even Boss man knows"

Bayley rolled her eyes. "Enzo, I was talking to Carmella"

"Well you talkin to all of us cause this on speaker" Enzo laughed.

"All of you?" Bayley asked as she heard another male voice speak.

"Yeah I'm here too how you doin?" Big Cass greeted.

"How many people are listening to us?" she asked.

"Its just them, we're watching a movie" Carmella explained.

"Oh, but what do I do?" Bayley asked.

"Ok here's what your gonna do, don't mention anything until you and Finn are alone. You don't wanna embarrass him in front of his family. "Enzo said as Bayley nodded(even though he couldn't see it). "Second, if he starts to act like you guys are dating then go with the flow, what's it gonna hurt?"

"And make sure you talk to him once you guys leave" Cass added.

"Well Sami is here so I'll have to talk to him later" Bayley informed.

"Promise me you'll talk to him tonight" Carmella urged.

"Alright, alright I promise" Bayley agreed.

"Good, now you better get going, call us when you get to the hotel. Love you bye!"

Bayley heard Enzo and Cass yell bye as she ended the call. She took a deep breath before she stood up and opened the door. She walked back into the kitchen to see Jane putting some soup in some bowls.

"Oh Bayley, honey are you ok?" she asked.

Bayley chuckled. "I'm fine, I just needed to call my best friend"

"Oh good, well dinners done. Do you mind helping me with the bowls?" she asked as she grabbed a couple.

"I don't mind at all!" Bayley got the remaining bowls and followed Jane into the dinning room. When they got there Bayley noticed another man sitting next to Finn.

"Oh Sweetheart, this is my other son Adam **(I dunno his real name either)** Adam, this is Finn's girlfriend, Bayley" Jane said as Adam looked at Finn who's face was turning red.

"Finn, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" Adam said.

"Oh they just got together today" Jane said as she and Bayley put the bowls on the table before sitting down.

"Oh, well congratulations! And its nice to meet you Bayley" Adam said as Bayley smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too"

The conversation at the table consisted of Jane trying to get more information out of Finn and Bayley. Adam trying to figure out when this whole thing started. And David and Sami having a "who can eat more bowls of soup contest".

Sami won.

After they had some dessert everyone sat down in the living room. Jane made sure that she sat down next to Bayley and Finn. "So Finn, when did you start to like Bayley?"

"Um, well. It kind of started when we first met. She was very nice to me. She was always there when I needed someone to talk too. I always thought she was a pretty girl, but I never realized that I had a crush on her until a couple of weeks ago. I told Sami and he told me to go for it, and I'm glad I did"

As Jane smiled a thousand thoughts were running through Bayley's head, he started to liked her when they first met? Or was in something after that? Finn could have any girl in the world, why did he choose her? She had so many questions that she needed to ask him tonight.

They talked a little while longer until they had to go, Finn promised that he'd come back before he officially had to leave Ireland tomorrow afternoon.

When they got to the car the ride back to the hotel was quiet other then the music playing and the background and Sami talking to Kevin Owens on the phone.

Once they got to the hotel Sami said goodnight and immediately got out of the car. When he was gone Finn turned to Bayley and sighed. "Bayley, I really wanna apologize for-"

"Finn, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't know you felt the same way"

Finn was glad that Bayley wasn't-... wait a second..."Same way?... you mean-"

"I've liked you for a long time. But I was afraid to say something" Bayley confessed as Finn smiled.

"So... what do you wanna-"

Bayley cut him off again but this time she did it with a kiss. Finn pulled her as close as he could since they were still in the car. The kiss felt perfect, like it was meant to be. Finn didn't want to let her go, but the lack of air forced both of them to pull away.

"Wow" Bayley breathed as Finn laughed.

"Yeah... wow"

Bayley cleared her throat. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...I'll see you then" Finn sighed.

Bayley got out of his car and grabbed her bags out of the back seat, she was about to go inside when she felt Finn's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Did I forget some-" Bayley didn't have a chance to finish her question as Finn kissed her one more time. Bayley dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

After a couple of minutes Finn pulled away. "Goodnight Bayley" She watched as Finn got back unto his car and drove off.

"Goodnight" Bayley sighed as she picked up her bags and went inside.

She had so much to tell Carmella tomorrow morning.

But for now she was going to sleep and dream about him.

* * *

 **I had fun with this. I love writing stories like this.**

 **If you want a one/two shot just DM me.**

 **THE DRAFT IS COMING UP OMGGGGGGGGG Are y'all excited?! Cause I am!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review byeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
